The purpose of this study is to examine longitudinally the neuropsychological performance of several, clinically defined populations of detoxified male alcoholics. Comparisons will be made among detoxified alcoholics with clinically defined chronic organic brain syndromes, dementia or amnestic syndrome; less cognitively impaired alcholics who are in an alcholism treatment program; and nonalcoholic controls undergoing a routine physical examination. Risk of developing either type of chronic organic brain syndrome with continued alcohol abuse by treatment program alcoholics will be determined, as well as the consequences of long-term abstinence or continued alcohol consumption, albeit at significantly reduced levels.